1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent compositions containing quaternary ammonium compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The performance of a detergent composition in cleaning glasses, dishes, windows and other articles with glazed surfaces is usually evaluated by the consumer in terms of shine, non-filming, non-spotting, non-streaking. The detergent compositions presently on the market are mainly designed to remove soils from these glasses, windows and dishes. The detergent solution and redeposited soil residues then have to be removed from the washed articles by rinsing and then towelling the articles while they are still wet. If the washed articles are not rinsed and towel-dried immediately, the residues dry upon the surfaces of the washed articles, leaving hard-to-remove spots, film or streaks. Additionally, if the articles are rinsed in plain water and are not towel-dried immediately, water hardness spots and streaks appear on the washed and rinsed surfaces upon evaporation of the water.
Towel-drying of washed articles such as glasses and dishes immediately after they are removed from the washing and rinsing liquors is uneconomic (towels are required) and is not always possible (too frequent interruptions of the washing). Therefore, many consumers simply put the washed or washed and rinsed articles aside for draining and air-drying. Consequently, the cleaning efficiency of the product used, which the consumer may have visually appreciated at the end of the washing or rinsing cycle, is lost because of the dried, hard-to-remove, unpleasant, adhering, redeposited detergent, soil, and water hardness residues of the washing and rinsing liquors.
The cleaning of larger glazed surfaces such as tiled walls, ceramic bath tubs, wash-basins or other similar items having a vitreous surface, also requires wiping or rinsing and wiping while the surfaces are still wet to avoid spotting, filming and streaking. Wiping immediately after cleaning to avoid evaporation and, consequently, spotting, streaking and filming, is not always feasible and requires frequent interruption of the cleaning process. Therefore, detergent compositions may be considered by consumers as being ineffective although the soil may have been removed in the first instance because of the streaks, film and spots left on the washed surfaces.
Attempts have been made to minimize the effect of detergent, soil, and water hardness residue deposition during air-drying by employing various additives at either the washing or rinsing stage of the cleaning cycle. Commonly, water hardness complexing agents or improved soil suspending agents are added to the detergent compositions; special rinsing agents are sometimes formulated. Incorporating complexing or soil suspending agents in liquid detergent compositions creates formulation difficulties, while special rinsing agents have to be packed and applied separately.
Detergent compositions containing a betaine and a nonionic condensation product of one mole of a fatty alcohol and 0.2 to 3 moles ethylene oxide are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,279 issued to Funderburk and Hurka on Feb. 15, 1955. Said nonionic condensation product is said to increase and stabilize the foam produced by the betaine in aqueous solutions containing greasy soil. Dishes and glasses washed with said compositions do not show any drainage effect after rinsing. Thus, said compositions are not suitable for washing, followed by air-drying.